1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microchannel device, a separation apparatus, and a separation method.
2. Related Art
As methods for separating or concentrating particles from dispersion particle liquids, there have been provided methods using sieves, separation membranes, filters, etc., and methods of classification based on the balance between centrifugal force and inertial force by a rotor and a stator or the like.
Also, in recent years, separating and concentrating devices using the micro-devices have also been proposed.